


Love in an Elevator

by Mylari



Series: Gatchamania gift exchange [3]
Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: Trapped in an elevator, Jun confronts her feelings for Ken and Joe.





	1. Going Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springie as a part of the 2016 gatchamania gift exchange.
> 
> Her prompt:
> 
> Ken and Jun get stuck in an elevator for quite some time. They are forced to admit their feelings for one another (sort of the way it *should have happened* during the destruction of Crescent Coral Base). Of course, I'd be just as happy if Jun and Joe found themselves stuck in the elevator if you decide to change it up! Hmmm...Jun x Joe in the elevator could be interesting...

"Going up?" Ken asks, a slight smirk on his face. I return his grin, happy to see him in such a good mood.

"Well, since it's either that or smash our way through the base of Crescent Coral and swim, I think up works for me," I reply with a laugh. We'd just sent Katse packing again and I'm looking forward to heading back to Utoland. With any luck, Jinpei and I will be able to get the J open in time to make the most of the dinner rush and maybe even turn a profit for a change. Lost in thought, it takes me a few moments to realize that the elevator has stopped moving.

It's Ken's snort of frustration that brings me back to the present. My eyes automatically snap to him, watching as he stabs at the control panel uselessly. I cross the small space, inserting myself between his body and the console. Without saying a word, I drop to my knees and tug at the access port until it opens. Behind me, I can hear Ken trying to call for help over his bracelet, his tone growing more frustrated with each attempt. I block him out, focusing on the task before me. There is an emergency handset, but if Ken's bracelet isn't getting a signal out, I doubt it will either.

Not seeing anything else in the compartment that looks likely to be at all useful, I turn around and motion to get Ken's attention. He heaves a heavy sigh as he drops his arm to his side, giving up on his attempt to call for help. "Your birdrang, Ken, give it to me so I can unscrew this panel and try to get us moving again."

He unzips the hidden pocket in his jeans and pulls out his weapon, handing it to me without a word. Dropping to one knee, he watches as I begin to disassemble the plates hiding the elevator's inner workings. As I pull each screw from the panel, his hand is there to take it from me. We work together in silence, our ability to read and anticipate each other's needs honed from years of training and battle. We've known each other for so long that I sometimes forget that there was a time in my life without Ken in it. Finally, the last screw drops into his hand, clinking gently against the others resting there. He pockets them, then helps me pull the metal from the wall, both of us wincing at the awful sounds that it makes when it bends from our efforts.

I peer into the space we've just revealed, straining to see into the darkened area. A mass of wires stretches vertically within the shadows. I run my fingers between two of them, merely trying to separate the strands for closer inspection. I've barely touched anything when the lights in the small elevator begin to flicker. Afraid I've accidentally loosened something, I withdraw my hand from the opening and lean against the opposite wall, try to ease some of the tension in my back and shoulder muscles. The wires remain still, seeming to mock me as I stare at them.

Ken takes up a similar position near me and we sit in silence, contemplating our options when the lights begin to flicker again before giving out altogether, leaving us in the dark. I peer around the small compartment, but it's no use. My eyes might as well be closed for all that I can see. We sit there together, neither of us speaking, each lost in our own thoughts. Time passes, though with only the sounds of our breathing, I can't tell how much has gone by.

Keeping my back against the wall, I move my hand before my face, trying to make it out in the darkness, but it's no use. A soft sound gets my attention, reminding me that I'm not alone. "Ken?" I call out quietly.

"I'm here, Jun," he replies as his hand closes over mine. "Not that I could go anywhere if I wanted to anyway."

I pull my hand from his and turn away from the sound of his voice. "I'm sorry you're being forced to spend your afternoon here with me. I had other plans for today too, but I'm at least trying to make the best of it," I snap out, my anger and frustration finding a target.

He sighs quietly and I can hear him shifting behind me. I almost jump when his hand lands on my shoulder. "Jun, it's not like that," he whispers, sliding his hand down my arm to entwine his fingers with mine. "I'm frustrated about being stuck in here, not the company," he says, squeezing my hand gently.

I resist the urge to turn and face him, forcing myself to stay still and silent. When he rests his chin on my shoulder, I begin chewing my lower lip slowly, trying to keep my emotions in check. I can smell the scent of his shampoo, feel the warmth of his skin, and it's stirring up feelings that I've been working so hard to fight. Closing my eyes, I concentrate on breathing in and out steadily.

"Honest, Jun. If I could choose anyone in the world to find myself in this situation with, it would be you." I shiver slightly as his hot breath tickles my ear. He disentangles his fingers from mine, brings both hands to my arms, stroking them slowly. "Are you cold?" he asks quietly and I shiver again, his touch spreading fire along my skin. Before I can answer, he's gently grasping my shoulders, turning me to face him, holding me close.

I've dreamed of a scenario like this for so long, wanted more than anything to find myself in Ken's arms, but then I remind myself that this isn't an act of romance, merely one of survival and I start laughing. The absurdity of the whole situation sinks in, making me feel like the punchline of some huge cosmic joke.

Ken stiffens against me, his body immediately growing tense and rigid at my laughter. As soon as he starts to pull away from me, I regret my outburst, my giggles quickly fading back into silence. "I… I'm sorry, Ken. I didn't mean to laugh." Reaching out with one hand, I grasp for him in the darkness, needing to make things right between us again. My fingers touch fabric and I grasp onto his shirt, trying to pull him close. He resists and I can picture the look that must be on his face. Sighing in frustration and resignation, I let go, pulling my knees up and resting my forehead against them. I don't know how long we sit there like that, our breathing once again the only sound in the small chamber.

"So?" he asks quietly, seemingly at random.

"So, what?"

"What was so funny? I know you, Jun. It's not like you to laugh for no reason, so what was so funny? I could use something to laugh about too."

I swallow hard, the hurt in his voice apparent. I don't answer right away, not sure just how much I'm willing to share with him. "Just the absurdity of the situation, I guess," which isn't exactly a lie. "All the times we've escaped from tight spots with Galactor and it's an elevator in our own base that manages to trap us," I blurt out, pleased at my quick thinking.

"Yeah, I can see how that might make you laugh. It is pretty funny when you think about it," he whispers softly. The elevator grows silent again as we sit there helplessly.

Not knowing what else to do, I fidget, trying to prevent my muscles from cramping in the small space. Growing restless, I stand up and stretch. I start pacing and almost immediately trip over Ken's legs. Unable to stop myself, I land on top of him, and his arms come around me, instinctively catching me. Thankful that he can't see me in the darkness, I feel the burn of a fiery blush racing across my cheeks. Without thinking, I shift around until I am straddling him and bury my face against his neck, clinging to him as emotions swirl within me. I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry. For years I've pined after Ken, wanted to have him hold me, and here I find myself in his arms twice in the same afternoon.

I must have made some kind of noise without realizing it, because his arms suddenly hold me closer, rubbing my back as he makes soothing sounds, his lips brushing my ear. His touch is calming and I feel myself relaxing in his embrace. Between the darkness, and his caresses, I feel myself start to drift somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. I snuggle in further, deciding to give in to the pull of fatigue.

When I open my eyes again, it's still dark and I can feel the warmth of Ken's body against mine. I shift slightly, adjusting limbs that grew stiff while I dozed. Ken moves gently beneath me, but when I try to slide from his lap, his arms tighten around me, holding me against him. Before I can begin to think about what that means, his lips brush their way across my cheek and meet mine in a kiss. Startled by this unexpected attention, I start to pull away only to have his grip intensify. Deciding that he must be asleep and dreaming about someone else, I take the opportunity presented to me and act on the desire that's been burning inside me for so long. He deepens the kiss, his hands running through my hair, his heart pounding under my fingers as I explore the muscles of his chest and arms, relishing the feel of his toned flesh.

Eventually he ends the kiss, his lips sliding their way from my mouth to my ear, never quite breaking contact with my skin. "I love you too, Jun," he breathes before moving to trail kisses along my jawline and neck. I tilt my head, providing him better access to the delicate skin before his words sink into my lust addled brain. I freeze, pushing back from him gently, straining to see his face in the darkness.

"Ken?" I ask in confusion, "What did you just say?"

"I said that I love you too," he repeats softly. "You said 'I love you' and I said that I love you too. Is that really so hard to believe?"

I sit there for a moment trying to figure out what he's talking about when a memory hits me. Ken and I snuggled together, spending a perfect afternoon comfortably in each other's arms. I must have been talking half in my dream and half out loud leaving Ken to think I was awake when I spoke. I open my mouth to explain the misunderstanding, stopping myself when the significance of his statement hits me. He loves me. Ken loves me. All these years of pining for him and burying my feelings only to find that he feels the same way.

"Jun?" he calls, breaking into my thoughts. "Still with me?"

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, just caught off guard. I never expected to hear those words from you. I thought you always saw me as just another part of the team."

I hear him sigh, feel his chest heaving against mine. "I've never thought of you as just another anything, Jun. I've always had feelings for you, but the time never seemed right to tell you. I was about to ask you out but we got activated and I didn't think it would be right to try to start a relationship as we were being called to battle Galactor, not to mention the fact that I'm your commander. I wasn't sure that I'd be able to put you in dangerous situations or that the others wouldn't accuse me of favoritism. It just seemed to make more sense to leave things the way they were."

Reaching out with one hand, I stroke his cheek, run my fingers along his jawline to his chin before leaning in to kiss him. I don't hold back, letting all of my feelings show in the embrace. When the kiss ends, I sit back slightly, and stare at the space where his face should be. The darkness is proving to be both a blessing and a curse, for as much as I regret not being able to see his expression, I'm also thankful for the freedom that comes with his inability to see me. "So what's changed now?" I ask. "Why is now the right time to take this next step?"

I hear him breathing quietly for a few minutes, feel his hands moving in his lap. Just when I start to think he's going to ignore my question, he reaches out and begins running his fingers lightly up my arms until he finds my face. His thumbs stroke my cheeks and I can feel his gaze on me through the darkness. "Honestly, I don't know. Once you told me how you felt about me, my feelings just kind of slipped out and I can't tell you how much better it feels not to be holding that all inside anymore."

I smile, forgetting that he can't see me in the lightless room. My lips meet his, preventing any further words on his part, feeling a weight lift from my own chest as we give in to the passions that we've both kept buried for so long.


	2. Going Down

"Jun… Jun… Ju-un…" I struggle to open my eyes as the sound of my name keeps repeating in the air. Blinking rapidly, I look around me. I'm on the bridge of the God Phoenix and Joe is leaning back on his console, arms crossed beneath his wings, an evil smirk just visible beneath his visor. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he snickers as I stand up, stretching and yawning.

"Funny, Joe, real funny." He just raises one eyebrow and continues to watch me lazily as I glare at him. At this point I realize that we're alone on the ship and I frown in confusion. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"Back on base, possibly even halfway back to Utoland by now, I'd imagine." He shifts slightly, uncrossing and re-crossing his ankles as he turns to follow my pacing.

I stop short and stare at him, not realizing that my mouth has dropped open until he leans forward to gently raise my jaw. "How long have I been asleep?" I finally manage to mutter.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I think you fell asleep somewhere over the middle of the ocean, so my best guess is about four hours." When I don't respond, he continues, a hint of laughter in his voice. "That last mission took a lot out of you, you obviously needed the rest. When we got back, I offered to sit with you so you wouldn't wake up alone on the God Phoenix and think that we abandoned you. That was about an hour ago, but I got tired of waiting so I woke you up."

"Oh," I respond lamely, lowering my head to hide the blush that creeps across my cheeks. "Well, thank you," I finish quietly as I make my way to the elevator at the back of the bridge. I'm embarrassed, but I can't explain exactly why. It's not the first time I've fallen asleep on the way back from a mission, though normally the boys will wake me when we dock at the base. I can't think of a time when one of them has chosen to babysit me while I slept before.

I'm still a few steps from the door when I hear Joe push himself away from the console and take a few rapid strides to arrive by my side. I can feel his gaze on me as the panel slides open and we step into the elevator together. He takes a deep breath and I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, watching as he chews his lower lip before impulsively reaching out to jab the emergency stop button on the control panel. The lights dim and I have a strange feeling of déjà vu.

"Jun, can I ask you a personal question?" he doesn't turn to look at me as he speaks.

I nod, swallowing hard before finding my voice again. "Sure, Joe, what did you want to know?"

His eyes lift and search mine for a moment. "Do you really love him?"

"Who, Joe?" I ask, confused by his question.

"Ken," he answers bluntly. "Do you really love Ken?"

My mouth opens, but no words come out and I find myself unable to read his expression through the purple and yellow tinted visors we wear. "I think so… maybe…" I stammer, frowning. "Sometimes I just don't know. Why do you ask?"

"You were talking about him in your sleep." When I look up in shock, he flashes me a wry smile. "Don't worry, he was already gone before you started talking. So were Jinpei and Ryu for that matter."

I don't know what to say. It's not exactly a secret that I've had a crush on Ken for years. Jinpei has made a hobby of teasing me about it, but I'm not used to being asked about it so seriously. I've always been able to laugh it off as a joke, but Joe isn't teasing me now. I fiddle with the hem of my skirt, my hands refusing to be still as I stand there under the weight of Joe's searching gaze.

"Jun?" he coaxes, "have you talked to him about how you feel?"

I shake my head, "No," I whisper. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Things already get awkward between us sometimes. I don't want to risk making it worse." I say, sinking slowly to the floor and wrapping my wings around me as much as I can.

Joe kneels down beside me, takes me into his embrace, his own wings engulfing me as he does. I let my head fall against his chest, closing my eyes as he gently runs his gloved fingers along the exposed skin of my upper arm. "Jun, this isn't healthy. You need to do something. Either talk to him or move on and find someone else." There is a husky edge to his already deep voice and I do my best to meet his gaze, but our helmets and visors turn that into an impossible task. As if reading my mind, he gently moves me from his embrace and triggers our transformation process.

I take the opportunity to really look at him. I've known him for as long as I've known Ken, and while I've always been attracted to Ken's obvious pretty-boy looks, I've never recognized just how handsome Joe is in his own way. His eyes, while darker than Ken's, are just as expressive and right now they are looking at me in a way that I've only experienced once before… with Koji…

Joe doesn't flinch under my scrutiny. He meets it confidently, yet somehow hesitantly at the same time. After a minute or two, a small smirk lifts the corner of his mouth and he moves to wrap me in his embrace again. "I mean it, Jun," he says quietly, holding me against him, his body warm and pliant under my cheek. "If Ken won't give you want you want and need, you need to find someone who will. You deserve more Jun. You deserve happiness. You deserve love." As he speaks those last few words, his fingers gently grasp my chin, lifting and turning my face to his. Before I can react, his lips are on mine. His kiss is both giving and demanding, strong and gentle, like him. He may be The Condor, hated and feared by Galactor troops around the world, but those who know the man beneath the uniform, can attest to the depth of his caring and compassion.

The kiss is unexpected, but not unwelcome and I let myself enjoy it. Returning the kiss, my hands wander along his body, my fingers tracing the lines and curves of his muscles. When his lips finally release mine, our eyes meet and he smiles at me. His expression is shy and almost apologetic and so out of character that it's one of the most endearing things I've ever seen. I run one finger along his jaw, my eyes following its path, lingering at the cleft of his chin. We sit there for a minute, unmoving, my mind racing to make sense of what has just happened. At last I raise my gaze to meet his, a question half formed on my lips. "For a while, Jun. I'm not sure exactly how long, but this isn't new for me," Joe confides quietly, answering my question before I can even ask it.

I smile at his revelation, not realizing until that moment that my feelings for him were less innocent than I'd always believed them to be. Not quite ready to try to put any of this into words, I lean in for another kiss instead.


	3. Moving Too Fast While Not Moving at All

"Jun, wake up," Ken's voice hisses in my ear, his hand shaking my shoulder.

I open my eyes to darkness, a warm body pressed against mine. "Ken?" I croak out in confusion.

"Well, I'm certainly not Joe," he replies, his voice tight with anger.

"What?" I blink, still not quite fully awake, and try to make sense of his mood. "What are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"You were talking in your sleep. Telling Joe what a great kisser he is. Do you have feelings for Joe? I thought you wanted to be with me." As he speaks, the anger in his voice fades into hurt and his body sags beneath mine.

"It was just a dream, Ken. It didn't mean anything. Besides, until we got stuck in here, I had no idea you even cared about me that way."

He chuckles softly, just a brief snort of laughter really, before leaning his forehead gently against mine. "You're right, Jun. I guess I've just felt this way about you for so long that I sometimes forget how far I kept it buried. And well, knowing that you had a crush on me, I never imagined that I might not be the only one you were attracted to."

I can hear the raw emotion in his voice and I know how much that admission must have cost him. "I don't know what to say, Ken. I'm only human. Until today, you've never done anything to give me any indication that my crush was ever going to be anything more. Besides, just being attracted to someone doesn't mean I'm ever going to follow through on it. I've never been with Joe, never kissed him other than on the cheek. It was just a dream, Ken. It doesn't mean anything."

He nods silently and leans forward to press his lips to mine. It's a slow, lingering kiss, tender and explorative and I'm still in disbelief that it's happening. After all these years of pining for him, lusting after him, I'm finally getting the chance to be with him. And then it hits me. Those are Ken's hands touching me, caressing me, gently tugging my shirt from my waistband, and suddenly things are moving way too fast. Feeling overwhelmed, I break our embrace, reach around to pull his hands from my body, and scramble to the other side of the elevator car. I need time to think, time to come to terms with what's happening between us.

"Jun?" Ken calls to me from the darkness. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Ken. This is all too much. It's happening too fast. I need time to think."

"But… I thought you wanted to be with me…" His voice has a hoarse edge to it and in my mind I can see the hurt reflected in his eyes.

Tears well up in my own eyes as I struggle to make sense of everything that's happened since I set foot in the elevator. "I do, Ken. At least, I think I do. I've had feelings for you for years, almost since the first time I saw you when Nambu Hakase introduced us. But you've always pushed me away, kept me at arm's length, treated me like you weren't interested in me. It's hard to suddenly accept this change of heart from you just because we find ourselves stuck in an elevator together. I need to know that you really feel the way you say you do, that this isn't just something convenient to entertain yourself with while we're stuck in here."

Before he has a chance to respond, there is a loud, metallic, screeching sound and the elevator lurches slightly. "What was that?" I ask, slightly embarrassed by the fear I hear creeping into my voice.

"I'm not sure. Either the elevator itself is about to fail or someone's trying to rescue us."

There is another lurch, this one more violent than the last, and I go sprawling across the cabin. My head hits the wall, I land in Ken's lap, and then there is nothing.


	4. They Call it Puppy Love

I open my eyes to find myself in the God Phoenix's elevator, lights dimmed, Joe by my side. "Joe?" I reach over and gently touch his shoulder, reassuring myself that he's really here with me.

He turns to me, smiling tenderly. It's an expression rarely seen on his face, the hard edges softened, and it suits him. I can't help but return his smile, even as the butterflies in my stomach flitter in a way I would never have expected to happen around him.

Standing, I stretch my arms over my head, working out the kinks that have settled into my muscles in the cramped cabin. "Any word on when we'll be able to get out of here?" I ask, staring at the closed doors.

"No, nothing yet," Joe answers looking a little sheepish. It's his fault we're stuck in here in the first place, though I don't really blame him. His impulsive move to hit the emergency stop button, while romantic in retrospect, managed to jam the system and prevent us from moving again when we tried to reengage the motor. We've been sitting here dozing, talking, and kissing ever since. Raising my bracelet to my lips, I call for help again. I try to reach Ken, Ryu, Nambu Hakase, and even Jinpei in the hopes that one of them will hear me and be able to free us. But, just as with my prior attempts, there is no response.

Sighing, I sink back to the floor of the elevator and lay my head on Joe's shoulder. He wraps his arms around me and presses his lips against my temple. We sit there quietly for a while, my back to his chest, his hands resting on my lap, his chin on my shoulder. Just as I feel like I'm about to doze off again, he begins planting soft little kisses along the side of my neck and cheek. I turn my head, meeting his lips with my own. His hands reach up, twisting me around until I am straddling him. As the embrace intensifies, I feel his fingers on the skin of my back. An image flashes in my mind: the elevator door opening to reveal us, half-dressed, to the rest of the team.

A sudden panic races through my chest and I push away from Joe, tucking my shirt back into my pants as I move to the other side of the cabin. "Jun?" he asks, his brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry, Joe. I just don't want things to go too far too fast. I'd hate for anyone coming to rescue us to get an eyeful, if you know what I mean." I can feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment and duck my face momentarily to avoid his gaze.

"Right," he agrees, a small smile on his face, "I hadn't thought of that. Guess I got lost in the moment." His face is in shadow, but I can still make out a hint of his blush and it's one of the most attractive things I've ever seen. We sit quietly glancing at one another repeatedly and I suddenly feel like a schoolgirl experiencing puppy love. It amazes me that I could have known Joe for this long without noticing just how handsome he is.

A few minutes later the elevator car lurches violently and I go tumbling into Joe as the door opens with a violent metallic screech. A brilliant white light blinds me and then the world goes blank.


	5. Real Life or Fantasy?

My head aches, pain throbbing through my right hand. I try to open my eyes and figure out what happened, but my eyelids are heavy and refuse to obey. The last thing I remember is being stuck in an elevator, but whether I was with Ken or Joe, I can't say. Images blur in my memory, lips against mine, hands on my body, voices professing love for me… I struggle to make sense of the visions, but it's no use. They remain stubbornly just out of my grasp.

I don't know how long I spend in this pursuit before I become aware of other sensations. I can feel fingers running along my cheeks, my chin, my brow. Someone is squeezing my hand, stroking my knuckles, tracing patterns against my palm. Wanting to find out who is with me, I am disappointed to find my lips as uncooperative as my eyelids.

As feeling fades again, I find myself floating in darkness. My thoughts drift, unable to settle on one thing, and once more images flash before me. Galactor soldiers, white wings, feather shuriken, explosions, a fist pounding on a door that stubbornly refuses to open…

Then, just as quickly as they left, the sensations of hands touching me return. This time though I think I can hear voices, but they're too soft to make out, more murmuring than real speech. About all that I can be sure of is that there are multiple and they are male.

With a newfound determination, I work to open my eyes and this time my efforts are rewarded. But the room is too bright and I immediately regret my success, squeezing my eyelids tightly closed again. Knowing what to expect this time, I try more slowly, but it still takes a few blinks to clear my vision. As everything begins to come into focus, I see that both Ken and Joe are here. They sit on either side of me, and despite their awkward poses, both are somehow asleep.

I'm surprised to find my right hand covered in bandages when I lift it to touch Ken. Curious, I slowly let it drop back to the bed before trying my left hand and am pleased to find it uninjured. Flexing my fingers in order to assure myself that they work, I am too distracted to realize that two sets of eyes are watching my movements. I start at the sound of Ken's voice whispering my name, my eyes automatically rising to his face. Before I can do more than return his smile, Joe calls to me and I find myself facing him.

I swallow, my mouth and throat feeling too dry and thick to speak. A straw is pressed against my lips and I suck at it greedily, the cool water soothing and hydrating. "Not so fast, Jun. Sip, don't gulp," Ken instructs. His voice is soft but a hint of command underlies it, reminding me that Gatchaman is never fully absent from Ken's personality. Squashing down a sudden rebellious urge to disobey him, I release the straw from between my lips.

"Thank you," I croak, my voice hoarse from disuse. "How long?" I ask as Ken places the cup back on the bedside table.

"It's not important, Jun," he deflects, not meeting my gaze.

I turn to Joe, hoping that he'll prove more amenable than Ken, but instead of answering my question, he asks one of his own.

"How're you feeling, Jun?" I can feel his deep voice rumbling through the mattress beneath me and I know that I won't be able to get either of them to satisfy my curiosity anytime soon.

"I'm not really sure," I begin. "It's hard to think and I feel a little disconnected from my body," I answer slowly, trying to find a way to put it into words. "It almost feels like I'm floating."

"Not surprising with the pain meds they have you on," Joe says quietly, his eyes never leaving my face. "Do you remember what happened?"

I look away, trying to recall anything, but there are just the briefest of images flashing through my mind and I can't make sense of them. The effort leaves me dizzy. "No," I whisper, closing my eyes and shaking my head slowly.

"It's OK, Jun. Don't push yourself," Ken soothes. I open my eyes in time to see the end of the glare he's aimed at Joe. "You need to rest," he continues, turning to face me again.

"But…" I begin, trying to sit up. My efforts are thwarted by Ken's stern look as Joe's gentle hand forces me back onto the pillows. I don't fight him, knowing that I don't have the strength. Before long, lethargy overtakes me and I drift into a dreamless sleep.


	6. The Choice is Mine

When I open my eyes again, I am not surprised to find both Joe and Ken are still here, looking as if they haven't moved while I slept. A quiet scraping sound draws my attention and I turn my head to find Jinpei and Ryu slouching in chairs against the wall. All four of my visitors seem to be asleep and I can't help but smile. No matter how much we may sometimes disagree and argue, we are always there for one another. As unconventional as it may be, this is my family and I love them all dearly.

I move slowly, try to pull myself up to a sitting position on the bed. My attempts rouse the men on either side of me and they both reach out gently, stopping me effortlessly. Sighing, I look from one to the other and seeing the concern on their faces, I let my head sink back onto the pillow.

"You need to rest, Jun," Ken admonishes me, his hand caressing my cheek.

"You've been through a lot," Joe adds, squeezing my fingers gently.

"But what happened? Why am I here?" I ask, frustration forming a knot in my chest.

Before either of them can respond, Jinpei shoves Ken backwards, nearly toppling the unsuspecting ninja, and hops into the space beside me. "Oneechan! You're awake," he shouts in relief, throwing himself onto my chest and clinging to me fiercely.

I bring my uninjured hand up to rub his back gently, the way I always do whenever he's been hurt or is upset about something. Once his breathing calms down, he sits up in front of Ken, who has a disgruntled look on his face. His gaze never leaving mine, Jinpei reaches one hand up to messily swipe at the tears streaking down his face. "I was so worried about you, Oneechan. You've been asleep for almost a week!"

A week? No wonder Ken and Joe refused to even acknowledge my question before. I still can't remember more than flashes of images and I have no way to tell which ones were real and which were imagined. Turning my gaze to Ken, who looks sheepishly at me from beyond Jinpei's shoulder, I bite my lip as half formed questions battle in my head. Ken sighs under my scrutiny, his eyes flicking over to Joe.

I shift as well, subjecting the Condor to my questioning look. "OK, one of you needs to start talking. Now. I need to know what happened."

Joe refuses to meet my gaze, turning instead to face Ken. They seem to have an unspoken conversation over the top of Jinpei's head before coming to an agreement and looking at me in unison. "Alright, Jun," Ken begins, his eyes dropping to his hands. "Do you remember the last encounter we had with Galactor?"

I frown, wracking my brain as I try to recall anything clearly. "I think so, but I'm not sure. I remember being on a mecha with you and Joe. We were surrounded," I continue as memories start to surface. "There were too many of them, more than we'd ever faced before…"

Ken nods, "That's right, we were definitely in a tight spot."

Before any of us can continue the story, Ryu stands, his chair creaking in protest, and makes his way over to join the crowd that has formed on my bed. He takes one look at Joe and chooses instead to insert himself in front of Jinpei, wrapping me in a hug. Ken's protest is cut short as he is pushed from the bed to land with a thud on the floor. He's on his feet almost immediately, scowling at Ryu and Joe in turn and I can't help but giggle. Ryu gives me one last squeeze before releasing me and sitting up. "I'm glad you're doing better, Jun. You had us all worried there for a while," he mumbles quietly. He smiles at me then leans over to plant a kiss on my cheek. Standing abruptly, he tries to keep his face averted, though I can see the deep red flush on his skin. "C'mon, Jinpei," he murmurs, extending one hand to my little brother and tugging him from the bed. "Let's let Jun get some rest and we'll come back later."

Ken takes the opportunity to sit beside me again and we all laugh as the door slides shut, effectively cutting us off from Jinpei's vehement comments of protest. His eyes remain on the closed door for another few seconds before he slowly turns back to me.

"Maybe Ryu's right, Jun. Maybe we should leave too so you can rest peacefully for a while."

I reach out to grab him, forgetting about the bandages on my hand and end up smacking him with it instead. He blinks at me, shock reflected in his bright blue gaze, and I can feel myself blushing. "Sorry," I whisper. "Please don't go. I want to know the rest of what happened," I plead. "Please?"

He nods in resignation, resettles himself on the bed. "So we were outnumbered, as usual, with more soldiers arriving by the second."

"They'd started arriving before you finished setting and arming all the explosives, so Ken and I were trying to shield you while you rigged the last of the charges," Joe continues, picking up the story. "Just as you got the last one in place, a random shot got through and hit one of the timers, damaging it so that there would be no way to know or control how long we had before it set off its bomb."

"We tried to make a break for it and escape back to the God Phoenix," Ken says, pausing when his voice breaks. "The three of us made it to an elevator when the charge exploded, causing a chain reaction that spread through the whole mass."

"We got the door closed and the elevator moving, thinking we'd managed to escape." Joe's eyes lift, catching mine and I am surprised to see the glimmer of unshed tears before he squeezes them shut.

"But as quickly as the compartment started moving, it stopped, your explosions taking out the controls for the transportation system. When the lights started to flicker, the glitter of a reflection caught our attention." As Ken speaks, images form in my mind, memories returning.

"It was a pool of my blood, wasn't it?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

Ken merely nods, his quivering lips pressed tightly together.

"Just then you began to sway on your feet. I was able to catch you before you fell. Ken sat on the floor and cradled you against him while I did my best to assess how badly you were hurt. Your helmet was cracked and there was blood dripping down your cheek. One of your gloves was soaked with blood, and you were a ghostly pale color."

"Joe tried to call for help while I held you, begging you to stay with us, praying for your survival, not knowing what I would do if I lost you." Ken's voice cracks and he looks anywhere but at me.

"But my bracelet was damaged in the explosion and I couldn't tell if the message was getting out, so Ken and I switched places. While he paced the tiny space trying to raise Ryu and Jinpei, I did my best to keep you warm, adding to Ken's prayers with my own."

"Once I got through to Ryu, I settled to the floor where Joe and I tried to conserve your body heat with our own. There were a few moments when you seemed to regain consciousness and tried to speak, but neither of us were sure if you were aware of what you were saying or if it was just mumbled hallucinogenic dream-speak."

"Seconds later, the rest of the mecha began falling to pieces, sending our elevator car into free-fall. Ryu's timing was uncanny as usual, catching us and bringing the battered capsule into the God Phoenix. Ken and I got you settled into the medical bay where we did our best to stabilize you as we made our way back to Crescent Coral Base. Hakase and his team of doctors met us when we landed and tended to your wounds. We've all just been waiting for you to wake up ever since," Joe finishes with a small grimace and a shrug.

I look from Ken to Joe and back again, their expressions telling me even more than their words; telling me that my condition was far more grave than they were willing to admit. "Thank you, both of you, for saving me," I whisper, not knowing who to look at first.

We sit quietly for a few minutes, the only sounds in the room coming from the medical equipment beeping and whirring in the background. I suddenly realize that my throat is dry and scratchy and I ask Ken for some water. Finding both the pitcher and cup empty, he leaves the room to refill them.

"Jun?" Joe's voice startles me from my contemplation of the closed doorway and I turn to face him again. "Can I ask you something personal?"

I gulp, feeling even more aware of the dryness in my throat, as a sense of déjà vu overcomes me and sends chills along my skin. "Sure, Joe," I choke out before a coughing fit overcomes me.

He helps me get settled again, allowing me to scoot into a more upright position. Shooting me a soft, wry smile, he takes a deep breath before speaking. "I would wait until after you get a drink to ask, but," he hesitates, glancing toward the door quickly before turning back to me, "I wanted to ask without Ken here." His eyes bore into mine and I have to fight not to look away. "Do you remember any of what you said while we were all stuck in the elevator?"

I frown, not really sure how to answer him. I have memories of our time on the mecha, but they are jumbled with other images and I can't separate the two. "I'm not sure. I remember some things, but I can't say whether they actually happened. Was there something in particular you were wondering about?"

I cough again and he waits for me to catch my breath, his hand holding mine gently. He stares at our fingers, refusing to meet my eyes and to my amazement his cheeks flush a deep pink. "I thought you asked me to kiss you."

This time it's my cheeks that burn red. "I didn't know that I'd said that out loud," I admit quietly. "I wasn't sure if that was part of one of the dreams I was having."

"But, I thought you were in love with Ken." His eyes lift, meeting mine.

"I dreamed about him too," I confess. Before I can elaborate further, Ken returns, placing the pitcher on the table and offering me the cup to sip from. I take my time, letting the cool water soothe my throat.

When the cup is empty, I release the straw and smile at Ken. He sets it down, returning my grin. "Feel better now?" I nod in response and he gently pushes a strand of hair from my face. "Good, now what were you and Joe just talking about when I came in? Who were you dreaming about."

My cheeks burn again and I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if they could feel the heat radiating from them. "Joe was trying to help me sort out which of my memories are real events from the mecha and which were dreams." I shift uncomfortably, looking from one of them to another. "It turns out that I was dreaming about both of you."

"Good dreams, I hope," Ken remarks, his eyes dancing.

They were good dreams, but the cold light of day and the knowledge that that's all they were, mere dreams, tarnishes their glow a little. "Yes, they were," I offer softly, averting my eyes. Joe's fingers squeeze mine gently and I squeeze back.

"So, why don't you tell us about them, Jun? You couldn't have told Joe too much while I was gone." Ken settles into a more comfortable position and watches me expectantly. Turning slightly to my left, I see Joe taking up a similar position. I take a deep breath, trying to decide just where to start and just what to tell them.

"I… I'm not sure that would be a good idea," I stammer out.

"C'mon, Jun," Ken wheedles, his eyes wide and innocent. "You started to tell Joe…"

I sigh, first trying to sort out the memories and then deciding what to share with my eager audience. "I dreamed that I was trapped in an elevator with you, Ken. But it wasn't on a mecha, it was here on base. We were stuck in the dark and couldn't call for help."

"It sounds like you might have been more aware of your surroundings than we realized," Joe remarked quietly.

"I also dreamed that I was stuck in an elevator on the God Phoenix with you, Joe."

"You know, Jun, being trapped in elevators doesn't exactly scream 'good dreams' to me," Ken points out, one eyebrow lifting slightly.

"I think that depends on how you pass the time, now doesn't it, Jun?" Joe teases and I find myself flushing again.

"Jun?" Ken prods and suddenly I can't keep it all to myself anymore. Without raising my eyes from the blanket in my lap, I relate the events of my dreams, leaving nothing out. When I finish, the room once again falls silent of everything except the sounds of the machinery monitoring my condition. I keep my eyes averted, unable to face either of the men sitting beside me now that my secrets have been laid bare. All I want to do is sink down beneath the blankets and pretend I'd never said a word.

"Oh, Jun," Ken breathes, leaning forward to wrap his arms around me. At the same time, Joe's arms encircle me from the other side. I just sit there, feeling warm and loved in their embrace. It's not the reaction that I expected from either of them and I'm not sure what it means. Is it sympathy for feelings that can never be returned or something more? When they both release me, I'm left feeling cold, confused, and a little scared as I wonder where things will go from here.

Ken's finger gently tips my chin up until I have no choice but to meet his gaze. His eyes search mine. "Jun, you know that I do love you, don't you? When you were lying in my arms, injured and bleeding, all I could think about was how much it would hurt to lose you. I regretted all the missed opportunities to tell you how I feel about you. I regretted that I'd never had the chance to do this…" As his voice trails off, he moves closer until his lips meet mine. The kiss is everything I hoped for, just like the one in my dream. And then it's over and I yearn for another.

But before I can do anything about it, another hand gently turns me and Joe's face is before me. "That goes double for me, Jun," Joe whispers before his lips capture mine. This kiss also rivals my dreams and when it ends I find myself gasping for breath. I look from one set of blue eyes to the other, not sure what to make of this new turn of events. I find myself wanting to be with both of them and I don't know how to choose, don't want to have to choose.

"I… I don't know what to say…" I start.

"Don't say anything, not yet at least. You've been through a lot." Ken strokes my arm gently as he speaks.

"It's too soon for you to make a big decision like this," Joe says, his hand grasping mine.

I shake my head slowly, "No, I need to figure this out. It's not fair to any of us to leave things hanging like this. But I love you both and don't want to hurt either of you." I can feel the sting of tears in my eyes and it's a struggle to keep them from falling.

"You've loved me longer," Ken jokes with a snicker.

"Yes, but you haven't paid attention to her for most of that time, so it doesn't count," Joe counters.

I can't help but giggle and I do my best to smother it with my good hand. They argue with each other, laughing about who deserves me more. Before long, the words escalate to gentle shoves, but when I get caught in the crossfire, they both instantly forget their dispute, all their attention focused on my well-being.

I find myself relaxing under their ministrations, their touches gentle and soothing. I could get used to this sort of solicitous behavior and find that suddenly the urgency of choosing between them is no longer so pressing. Closing my eyes, I snuggle into the pillows, pull the blankets up to my chin, and decide that, at least for now, I'm just going to enjoy my recovery.


End file.
